Fall of Blackened Wings
by Shadow-Walker-Locke
Summary: Castiel was different, and it wasn't just because of his wings. It wasn't because he chose to follow Lucifer into the Pit, and it certainly wasn't because Demons bowed down to his very presence. It wasn't due to the other angels humiliating him since his creation. No, it was because he was in love with the Righteous Man. Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics.
1. Chapter 1

**Before the Seals**

The morning was beautiful, with Angels flying about Heaven with little chirps from the fledgelings and hints given from mentors to enhance their altitude. Some sat on rocks, grooming their wings with friends, each feather a lighter shade of the browns for the garrison members. The white wings fluttered softly for the Seraphs, shinning brightly under the golden wings of the Archangel Michael, who watched over the many angels from his pedestal at the very peak of Heaven.

Many of the Seraphs waited around the very centre of Heaven, where a golden brick fountain lay, glinting in the sun brightly.

God, the Father of all Angels, stood proudly atop the flat surface of the fountain, smiling proudly at his children. He could clearly see his four Archangels, Raphael, Michael, Lucifer, and Gabriel, watching from their pedestals, smiles gracing their features, and wings spread wide in acceptance.

Michaels wings were the most impressive, with twelve feet on each side, and a brilliant golden colour, each feather a slightly different shade. He-like all angels-had shoulder length blond hair and light baby blue eyes that matched the cloudless skies. He was Gods first angel, and the supreme Archangel of Heaven.

Raphael looked much like his sibling. He was just as tall, with the same colour eyes and hair, though his was curled slightly at the ends. His wings were also gold, and not that much smaller, but they were much less impressive than Michaels.

Gabriel and Lucifer looked the same, even though Lucifer was created many centuries after Gabriel was. Their wings were ten feet on each side, with bright gold and browns dotting them. They were the more popular of all the angels, being very sociable with the fledgelings and Garrison members.

God raised his arms, letting all the angles see the wrapped bundle in his hands, and spoke loudly to all of his children. "My children, today I bring to you the best of news! A new fledgeling to care and protect; one to bring peace and happiness to both you and the Humans I have created!"

He unwrapped the bundle, and the angels all let out little squeaks of terror, the fledgelings hiding behind their mentors. The archangels' eyes narrowed, and Michael growled low in his throat.

The fledgeling was pale, much unlike all others, who were tanned heavily from time in the sun. His eyes were not baby blue, like a normal fledgelings would be, but instead a deep set azure that glowed lightly. His hair was not blond, but a deep black that shocked the angels of heaven. His wings, slightly larger than a normal fledgelings should have been, were also black, streaked with midnight blue and emerald green feathers. The feathers were not rounded, but pointy, almost as if they were meant for war and not for peace.

God heard the sounds and murmurs of the angels and paused. He had thought his new child would be a fresh welcome, something new to see in the ranks. God had had no idea that the wings would produce a reaction like _this_.

Michael flew down to his father perch, eyes still narrowed on the fledgeling. "Father, you cannot be serious!" he raged, eyes livid as he looked to his father, "This fledgeling has the mark of evil upon him! His wings are the colour of darkness and ash!"

**PARDON ME, I'M A LINE BREAK**

And so the argument raged. The other angels had retreated long ago, wanting to be away from the aura of darkness they sensed. God did not have the senses his children did; could not sense the evil that had set itself upon the fledgelings grace and soul. God, in his final words at the time, named the fledgeling Castiel; child of God.

**PARDON ME, I'M A LINE BREAK**

This was what inevitably led to the Archangels arguing over who from their ranks would mentor the fledgeling, having been forced by God to chose, for the fledgeling was going nowhere.

"I can manage him," Gabriel said, staring at his brothers. He, though having seen the darkness within the fledgeling, knew what it was like to be different. He was a prankster, and although liked throughout heaven he was still considered different.

Michael and Raphael snarled. "It will not happen, Gabriel!" Raphael hissed. "No Archangel will ever mentor a dark fledgeling!"

Lucifer glared. "The fledgeling will need to be mentored properly! If not Gabriel, then me!"

Michael quickly shot it down. "Ezekiel has not had a fledgeling for several centuries; he shall mentor Castiel."

**PARDON ME, I'M A LINE BREAK**

Castiel did not like Ezekiel. The angel was not low rank, but he was no Seraph either. Though that wouldn't have made any difference to Castiel; the older angel was hardly caring towards him, and was sometime downright hostile.

Ezekiel refused to teach him how to fly, telling him that his wings were too dark to soil the pure air that filled heaven.

Castiel huddled further into his corner, eyes dripping with tears. He was a century old by this point, ad most his age knew how to fly already. Most knew how to use their grace, as well. But not him. Ezekiel only taught him humiliation and pain.

A hand rested on his shoulder, and he flinched, letting his gaze reach the golden-brown wings of the archangel Gabriel.

"Are you alright?" Gabriel asked.

Castiel sniffed. "I-I'm sorry for disturbing you!" he apologized softly. Gabriel smiled lightly. "You've done nothing wrong, Castiel."

The small fledgeling stared up at the Archangel in wonder, and let the other angel pull him into a comforting embrace.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Castiel sniffed, cuddling in closer to the archangel. Gabriel smiled. "Because just like you, I am different."

Castiel flexed his wings, uncomfortable. Gabriel noticed, and frowned. "Have you not flown today?" he asked. Castiel looked away. "I don't know how to fly," he muttered, ashamed. Gabriel saw red. "Has Ezekiel not taught you?" he asked dangerously. Castiel shook his head, and Gabriel rose, holding the fledgeling. "Then I shall teach you myself!" he declared.

**PARDON ME, I'M A LINE BREAK**

"A little higher now, Castiel!" Gabriel urged the fledgeling. Castiel smiled wider, flapping his raven wings so as to gain altitude.

Castiel turned out to be a natural at almost all things Angels had to learn slowly. Where angel took a century or two to learn how to control their grace completely, Castiel had learned in fifty years. And where an angel only had full control of their wings after a century, Castiel had gotten in twenty years.

The Archangel and the fledgeling had formed a special bond, one that should have been formed between Ezekiel and Castiel, not with Gabriel. They were always seen together, which made the other angels angry and disturbed. None of them could understand why Gabriel would willingly mentor the outcast.

But one day Castiel did not turn up for his lessons, and Gabriel grew worried. He knew that none of the angels liked his fledgeling, but none were stupid enough to do any harm to an archangels fledgeling. So that left only three options, all of which were his brothers.

**PARDON ME, I'M A LINE BREAK**

"What have you done?" Gabriel screamed, eyes flashing dangerously.

Michael sneered. "The abomination will no longer be your concern, Gabriel," the supreme archangel told him, seemingly bored with the confrontation.

Gabriel launched himself at his brother, but was caught by the others grace, which held him in the air, choking him slightly. Michaels wings flared aggressively, anger in his eyes.

"You would attack me over a stain?" Michael snarled in question. Gabriel tried to fight his brothers hold, but his brothers grace was stronger than he was. "I would go against all of heaven for him!" Gabriel growled.

Michael lost all visible emotion, staring at Gabriel with blank eyes. "Then you should join the humans!" Michael said, banishing his younger sibling into the mortal realm.

Had he known of the events that would follow, he would have rethought his choices.

**PARDON ME, I'M A LINE BREAK**

"_It's your fault he's dead!_"

Castiel screamed as the whip slashed at his bare back again, letting the dark blue blood flow through the open wounds.

The chains that held him up clanked together as he writhed, trying to escape Raphael's wrath. "I'M SORRY!" he screeched, sobbing.

Michael walked in front of him, eyes cold. "My brother is dead because he chose you over heaven, Abomination. For that you shall pay dearly."

With those words, the night black wings erupted in flames, and Castiels screams could be heard even on earth.

**PARDON ME, I'M A LINE BREAK**

"MICHAEL!" a familiar voice screamed, drawing Castiel back from unconsciousness, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

Michael glared at Lucifer, eyes hard. "I gave the abomination the punishment he deserved," he answered smugly.

Lucifer pushed Michael aside, holding Castiels head in his hands, surveying the damage. "You charred his wings, Michael! He'll never fly again!" Lucifer turned to scream. Castiel, who at this point was only half conscious from pain, felt the bond he'd had with Gabriel transfer to the archangel protecting him.

Michael sneered. "That is the _point_, Lucifer. Now no angel will ever side with him again."

The Morningstar placed a hand on Castiels forehead, eyes closed. Michaels eyes widened, and Castiel saw Lucifers wings turn from a brilliant gold to a dark grey.

Turning to Michael, Lucifer showed his now amber eyes, drawing his blade. "That's where you are wrong, Brother."

Michael, in a mad dash to stop his brother from destroying heaven for the abomination, used his grace to send Lucifer to Hell, trapping him in the Cage, not to be released for several millennia.

Castiel cried out as Lucifer was blasted out of the golden gates, the chains around his wrists breaking as he ran and flung himself off the edge with the Morningstar.

**PARDON ME, I'M A LINE BREAK**

For so many millennia, the angels of heaven were told by Raphael and Michael that Lucifer was banished for trying to kill mankind. It was a lie created by the two remaining archangels, so that none of their charges would follow the same route.

**PARDON ME, I'M A LINE BREAK**

God disappeared not long after Lucifer was trapped, unable to free his son and too ashamed of his Angels to stay in Heaven with them.

**PARDON ME, I'M A LINE BREAK**

Gabriel was found gravely injured by Sigyn, and taken to Asgard to be turned into the Pagan god Loki so that he could hide from the other angels.

**PARDON ME, I'M A LINE BREAK**

Lucifer was trapped in the Pit, unable to leave the cage at the very bottom of Hell. Day to day, he gazed upon the seals that locked the exit to his nightmare, hoping that one day the Righteous Man would release him.

**PARDON ME, I'M A LINE BREAK**

And Castiel.

That was the funny thing.

All of the angels believed him dead after a few years, thinking he had died as a human after falling, and never retrieving his grace from where it had landed, as was normal with the Fallen.

But Castiel was not any fallen angel. Instead of being reborn human, he followed Lucifer into the Pit, answering his Mentors wishes, trying to find a way to break the seals, as well as training demons and teaching the hellhounds.

He became known as Deaths Angel, a name given to him by Death himself, who had taken a liking to the former fledgeling, and teaching him the ways of a true follower of Death.

His wings, burnt to the bone, had regrown their feathers, all of which were several times softer than any angels should have been, but that also looked torched and battered. They grew larger than even Michaels; twenty feet on each side.

Castiel became feared among all demons and damned souls, the sickly long sword on his waist enforcing Lucifers laws.

**PARDON ME, I'M A LINE BREAK**

After all, Gods mistake is another's treasure.

**PARDON ME, I'M A LINE BREAK**

**HEY! Reviews make for quicker updates, so review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Righteous Man Glows Brighter Than The Morningstars Grace**

Castiel smiled as the screams of the damned filled the air, each one different than the next. The cruel laughs of demons who sliced into their victims joined in, louder than even the loudest screams.

Sipping his beer, Cas allowed his eyes to wander over to Allistairs rack, where the worst of the damned were tortured. He surveyed the souls, noting that most were close to the black that was a demons soul, and made a mental note that he should get Lilith and Crowley onto the new recruits.

A bright shine caught his attention. Cas' eyes widened, expecting to see his brother out of the Cage for how bright the light was. But Lucifer was still trapped, and only one other soul could be so bright...

Spreading his wings, he flew over the demons on their racks, glancing around every now and then so that he wasn't hit with a new soul travelling to the Pit. It had happened once, many millennia before, and Cas had never really gotten over the embarrassment.

Landing at the beginning of Allistairs sector, Cas folded his wings so as to not hit anything. Though they were invisible on the mortal plane, as well as practically non-existent, in both Heaven and Hell they could not be hidden, and if spread could cause quite the mess.

Slowly, Cas made his way through the different racks, ignoring the pleas of souls begging for freedom. He only had eyes for one soul today, and he knew exactly where to find it.

The very final rack of the sector made Cas pause. The soul-shaped like the man he had once been on the mortal plane-was the most handsome man Cas had ever laid eyes upon. He was tall, around six foot three, with dark blond hair. His eyes, held open by one of Allistairs tools, were a startling green, wide in pain and terror. He was nude-as were all souls in the Pit-and Cas couldn't say he didn't enjoy the view he was granted with.

Allistair was working on the soul, his wickedly curved razor slicing at the souls perfectly chiseled chest with sure strokes, making the soul moan in pain.

"Enough, Allistair," Cas ordered, walking up to them. The demon froze, and looked to the commander. "Castiel, am I needed somewhere?" Allistair asked. Cas smiled, causing the demon to stiffen slightly. "No, Allistair, you are not. But the soul will be coming with me."

Allistair spluttered. "But Commander, he's the-"

Castiel waved a hand, cutting off the demons voice in a painful manner. "I am aware of who and what this soul is. He is coming with me. Or would you rather take his place on the racks?" Cas questioned darkly.

Allistair waved a hand, and the soul fell to his knees, his bindings vanishing and his wounds healing over. When the demon had walked off, the soul gazed at him in confusion as Cas held out a hand to him. The soul refused to take it, getting to his feet by himself, covering his _large _modesty with his hands. Cas grimaced, wanting to continue staring at the pleasing package.

"Why did he listen to you?" the soul asked. Cas tilted his head. "Because I'm his boss, Dean Winchester. Why else?"

Deans eyes widened. "But he said he ruled over the other demons with some chick named Lilith!" he protested.

Cas froze, anger sweeping through him. "He said what?" he growled.

"He told me he owned me, because he was the ruler of all demons."

"ALLISTAIR!" Cas bellowed, causing the souls to cower in fear. The demon popped on over, fear in his eyes. "Y-yes?"

Cas grabbed the demon by the throat. "You dare lay claim to one of Hells souls?" Cas asked dangerously. Allistair gulped. "N-no! O-of course n-not!" he denied.

"That is one lie. Do not test me with another, Allistair."

Cas applied pressure, his wings fanning out to their full size. Dean gawked at them, wondering who and what his saviour was. No demon had wings, after all.

"Firstly you lay claim to the souls that rightly belong to my brother and I, and then you disregard our orders for Dean Winchesters soul not to be harmed in any way! Do you think yourself of higher value than myself? Or my brother? Did you forget that you are but a demon in the realm of Gods?" Cas snarled.

Allistair coughed. "P-please, Castiel!" he pleaded.

Grabbing Deans arm, Cas flew them to the very bottom of the Pit within the second, closing his wings to preserve warmth as they landed in the icy clearing.

Dean whistled as he saw the giant iron-looking cage in front of them. Only a small part was visible, for the cage was vast, but this was only the part with the door. The one place where all 600 seals could be seen in he shapes of old medieval locks.

"NO! PLEASE NO!" Allistair sobbed, thrashing in Castiels hold.

Lucifer manifested just on the other side of the cage. "Castiel?" he asked, "what is the meaning of this?"

"Allistair seems to believe that he is above us, brother. He has laid claim to the souls placed in his sector, including the Righteous Man. Not to mention he went against our orders for said Righteous Man not to be harmed. I found him carving into him not too long ago."

Lucifer growled low, his grey wings flaring out, startling Dean, who had still been focused on the cage.

Cas threw Allistair through the bars, as if they were not even there. "Thank you, Castiel. I will deal with him." Lucifer told his brother, banishing Allistair to his new rack.

The Righteous Man looked at Lucifer. "What are you?" he asked.

"Angels," Lucifer answered proudly, preening his feathers. Cas rolled his eyes. "This is my brother, Lucifer. I am Castiel."

Dean scratched his head. "What are angels doing in Hell?" he asked. "Lucifer was thrown out of Heaven and into the Cage by Michael, the supreme Archangel, because he was defending me. I Fell from Heaven after that. The angels think me dead." Castiel answered.

"So you're evil angels?" Dean asked. Cas shook his head. "Dark Angels, the only two in existence. Lucifer is the father and King of all demons. Sure, they have their own King and Queen, but we both are above them. I work with Death personally, as his Angel of Death. In Hell, I am the Commander of all demons and souls."

Dean looked around before sitting on the cold, snow-covered ground. "Why were you protecting him?" Dean asked, pointing to Cas.

"Angels can be worse than humans on a daily basis, Dean Winchester. Castiel was always different than the others, and for that he was... bullied? Is that the word humans use?"

The Righteous Man nodded, and Lucifer leaned on the iron bars. "Only Gabriel and I were kind to him. After Gabriel died, Michael took his hate too far and I intervened. I cannot tell you the specifics; that's up to my brother here."

Dean had no more questions after that, so Cas sucked in a breath, placing his hand on the bars. "I wish to claim him, Brother," he said, and Dean made a choking sound.

Lucifers face softened. "Is he your-"

"Yes."

Lucifer nodded. "You may, Castiel."

Castiel grabbed Deans arm, and the two were gone in a flurry of black feathers.

**PARDON ME, I'M A LINE BREAK**

**Hello my beautiful readers! Here is the next chapter! Remember; the more reviews given to me, the more chapters you get, and faster!**


	3. Chapter 3

** G: ONLY Destiel Lemon in this chapter. Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics. You've been warned.**

**Righteous Souls Belong to the Commander of the Damned**

Castiel and Dean landed inside of Castiels apartment in Hell, Dean rolling across the ground as he landed, gasping for breath.

"What the hell was that about?" Dean asked with venom. Cas ignored him, instead choosing to pour them both a cup of coffee. "Castiel," Dean growled, glaring viciously.

Cas turned, his face one of sadness as he realized that Dean probably wouldn't let him mark him. "Yes?" he asked, letting his blue eyes bleed with emotions.

Dean paused just as he was about to lace into the Angel, his gaze getting lost in the misery he found in the azure eyes. How could one man hold so much sadness and still be able to hide it? How much had happened for Castiel to have such a... defeated look in his eyes, shining through with an aura of failure. Had he failed someone and never gotten over it? Or maybe he just believed he was a failure in general.

"What did you mean by claiming me?" Dean asked, voice suddenly hoarse. He didn't want to say something wrong and have the angel in front of him break down. He didn't know why, but the angel was someone he knew he could depend on if he had to.

Cas handed Dean one of the coffees. "All Angels have a chosen mate, though no angel has taken one since the first few centuries humans had existed. The Mate, after bonding to the angel they've been chosen for, becomes immortal. For the angel, a huge power boost occurs, as well as a telepathic link between the two. The angel must claim their mate by transferring some of their grace into the humans body, so that the bond can form properly."

The hunter went pale. "D-do you mean that-"

Cas nodded, looking away. The way the hunter was reacting, he knew he was about to be rejected. He knew it was inevitable either way, but the fact that it was actually happening made it feel even worse.

Dean saw the forlorn look on the angels face, and he quickly made his decision. "Then do it," he whispered, eyes staring unblinking into the face of his angel.

Said angel looked up quickly, staring in disbelief at the hunter. "What?" he whispered. "Claim me," Dean replied, stepping up to the angel, who put his mug down. "Are you sure?" he murmured as he took in the sandalwood and honey scent of his chosen. Dean nodded, kneeling only a foot from his angel, green eyes open in acceptance. "Yes, Alpha," he said, and blinked at the unfamiliar term that had surfaced.

Cas smirked. "It's natural that you would call me that, Dean. Supernatural creatures have different dynamics than humans do. We're compared to wolves in several ways. I am an alpha, which means I have a knot. Once I claim you, your genes will change you into an omega, allowing me to make you my... some would call them slaves. But I will not treat you that way, I promise you." Cas leaned down and placed a soft kiss upon Deans lips, relishing in the feeling of the slick muscles responding to his ministrations.

Dean moaned into Cas' mouth, deepening the kiss and letting his tongue breech the angels mouth and making him groan. Cas gripped his hair tightly, pulling him closer roughly with a low growl. "Mine," he snarled, setting his hand on Deans shoulder and letting his grace flood through his grip.

Dean broke away with a cry, eyes wide and glowing emerald, one hand gripping the new mark on his arm. It was shaped exactly like Castiels hand, and looked much like a burn scar.

Heat began to crawl up Deans skin, starting in the place where he knew that he wouldn't be a virgin much longer at.

"W-what's-" Dean started to ask, but another heat wave made him fall over with a small groan. Cas smirked. "Your body is reacting to my grace. You've gone into your first heat because of it. It'll last about a week."

Dean whined, clawing at Cas' pants. "Pleaaaasssseee!" he begged fumbling with Castiels belt. The angel snapped his fingers, and both of them were naked in an instant. Dean felt something slipping from between his ass cheeks, and reached behind him to feel. It had a slicker texture than lube, but Dean was certain it had the same purpose.

Cas shoved Dean onto his back roughly, letting the cold hardwood floors cool his back. "Spread," he commanded, his voice holding a hint of a growl in it.

Dean grabbed his legs and held them to his chest, feeling more of the slick to pour through his puffy hole. Cas leaned in and took a long swipe at it with his tongue, letting the taste of honeydew penetrate his senses. He moaned, wanting to taste more of his mate, and delved his tongue deep into the tight passage.

The Righteous Man moaned loudly, almost letting go of his legs in his surprise, and looked down with hooded eyes, watching Castiel slurp at his flowing juices, his hard cock hard and leaking on his stomach. Pre come dripped steadily onto his belly, soaking the bottom of his cock in sticky white fluids.

Cas came back from his mates ass with a final slurp, and gazed into Deans eyes as he positioned himself in front of the hunters entrance. "Mine!" he snarled viciously, surging into the sopping hole with a single thrust.

Dean let out a loud shriek. It felt so _good_, but the pain mixed in was what made it all so much better. He briefly wondered if he would always enjoy the pain, but the thought was soon washed away as Cas began to pound into him with vigour, finding his prostate on the fifth thrust into him.

Each thrust was followed by a nibble to Deans neck, and the hunter knew that Castiel was purposely leaving dark purple marks on his jugular, marking him in every way possible.

"Please, Cas!" Dean moaned, releasing his legs to wrap them around his mates waist, thrusting back into Cas' movements. Castiel hissed, sinking his teeth into Deans neck, drawing blood. Dean felt Castiels knot forming at the base, and let it sink out of his body with a slight _pop_.

Shoving the knot back in, Castiel knew he wouldn't be able to pull it out another time without it being painful for Dean, and settled for rocking brutally inside him.

The knot pushed up against Deans prostate, and he came with a loud scream, the wail shaking the walls of the apartment and his hole squeezing on the cock inside him without mercy. Cas followed soon after, shooting his load deep within his mates newly created womb. He knew that as a soul Dean could not bear children, but he hoped that one day he would regain his body and they would have their own children running about.

Dean, sticky with his own come and filled with his mates, sighed happily. The knot inside of him hadn't deflated yet, and acted as a plug to hold the sperm inside of him. Cas licked at his neck, allowing his wings to cover them as he rolled onto his back, moving Dean on top of his chest, his knot slowly disappearing.

Taking a long look at Castiels wings, Dean frowned. "They look charred," he whispered, touching them gently. Cas stiffened, and Dean felt his eyes go wide. "They _are_ charred, aren't they?" he asked, tears filling his eyes.

Cas nodded. "It was the reason Lucifer was kicked out," he whispered back. Dean growled. "_He_ did this?" he asked with venom. Cas shook his head. "No. He stopped Michael just before it got to the point where I would never have flown again."

Dean nuzzled into his chest, pulling off of the knot at last. He felt the spunk drip out of his gaping hole, and groaned at the soreness he discovered was there.

"You'll flare up again in a few hours," Cas murmured. Dean sighed. "I don't mind," he replied.

Dean played with the feathers on his mates wings. "So beautiful," he whispered lovingly. Castiel smiled sadly. "They aren't beautiful, Dean. They're ruined beyond repair." Looking into the angels eyes, Dean let a tear drop from his eye.

"Everything about you is beautiful, Castiel."

**Pardon the Line Break**

**Hello my readers!**

**Here is the next update. Sorry if you don't like smut.**

**Reviews make me happy, and give me the confidence for a new chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry if this isn't up to par with my usual writing. One of my grandfathers is on his death bed and I'm writing this while waiting for the inevitable.**

**Just as an F.Y.I, it wasn't Lilith who sent Dean to Hell, it was a demon called Rygis, and Sam dealt with him. Lilith is still breaking the seals, though.**

**He Who Returns to Life Must Pay The Price**

Ever since Dean Winchester had been claimed by his angel, the tides began to turn dangerously.

Castiel was concerned; some of the lower level demons had admitted to seeing angels running about the first level of Hell, their eyes intent on finding the righteous man. He and Dean were camping out on the sixth level, which gave them a few years Hell-time to prepare.

Of course, those years passed quickly. Deans heats came every year, and were the only way for Castiel to know what time of the year it was. By the time he had had his 39th heat, Castiel was told that the angels were breaking down the gates of their sector.

Thinking quickly, Cas brought out Allistair from the cage, warning him not to make any mistakes, and let him 'teach' Dean how to torture. Having taught him years before, Cas knew that Dean would make a perfect demon in the future.

It was no big surprise that the angel to resurrect Dean was Aaramendriel, an angel not too much older that Castiel, who had a big heart. With a single hand, his former sister had taken his mate, unaware of the mark on his soul, chaining him forever to the flames of Hell and its commander.

**EXCUSE THIS LINE BREAK**

Aaramendriel did not know what to expect when she rose Dean Winchester from Hells flames. She might have thought him to be broken, and in need of comfort that she believed only herself to be capable of.

Instead, she had risen a cocky, sarcastic man who understood Enochian and who could perceive an angels whistle.

Gone was the supposed broken man who had needed guidance from his father and surrogate uncle, the one who had looked out for his brother at every turn. Now he had risen to be bloodthirsty. Aaramendriel could understand the thirst; he had just been pulled from hell. He had tortured for ten years, and Aaramendriel was sure that he only needed to relieve the blood thirst from his system, and then he could become the righteous man he was supposed to be.

**EXCUSE THIS LINE BREAK**

When Sam Winchester opened the door that evening, he did not expect to see his brother on the other side.

Nor did he expect his brother to pass every single test to prove he wasn't a supernatural being.

"An angel called Aaramendriel pulled my stinky ass from the pit," his brother had said.

Ruby had confirmed that the burn on his arm was an angels handprint.

Dean smirked, knowing that it wasn't Aaramendriels grace attached to his soul.

**EXCUSE THIS LINE BREAK**

When Aaramendriel first met Dean Winchester face to face, she was confused. She had thought that her pulling the Righteous Man from Hell would allow her grace entrance, but she could not sense it anywhere. Instead, she was greeted by a wall of thick ice as her grace tried to search his soul, and she went hysterical.

To all the angels, only Lucifer could leave something so powerful and cold upon the mans soul.

Aaramendriel didn't know how the Morningstar had gotten his grace inside the righteous man, but it wasn't good. She also recognized that the handprint on his shoulder was of a mans, not hers.

He hadn't just been marked, he'd been Claimed.

Was the righteous man Lucifers chosen mate? She shook herself, choosing not to believe. She would talk with Uriel, and then let him and his superiors decide.

**EXCUSE THIS LINE BREAK (Now the real chapter starts)**

The bar was crowded, but the perfect place to hide from unwanted angels. Dean could sense the Enochian sigils crowding the walls on the outside, making it so that no heavenly host member could enter.

"Who are we meeting again?" Sam asked. In truth, Dean had never really told him or Bobby just _who_ they were meeting. She had asked Dean to keep quiet until he could explain, and Dean was keeping his promise.

Bobby huffed. "Is it this Uriel fellow you keep complaining about?" he asked. They had already met Aaramendriel, and didn't like her one bit.

Dean shook his head. "It's someone I met in Hell," he said, ignoring the choking sound from Sam as he coughed up his sip of beer.

"Someone came up with you?" Sam asked. Dean shook his head. "No; you'll see."

Hearing the telltale tapping of high heeled boots, Dean moved his jacket for the blond girl, who sat down, her leather jacket joining his on his other side.

"Guys, this is Lilith."

The reaction was just as he had expected. Bobby and Sam quickly got their holy water out, ready to splash some demon, and Sam growled low in his throat.

"If this is the welcome I get for meeting them, I think I'll just leave," Lilith muttered. Dean rolled his eyes. "She's on my side, guys. Put the shit away so I can explain?"

They put the stuff on the table, but otherwise glared.

"I know Aaramendriel told you guys that Lilith wanted to break the seals and set Lucifer free. Well, it's true." Bobby looked ready to murder someone, and Sam glared. Dean continued as if he didn't see. "But we're going to help her, not the angels."

This made the hunters pause. "Wait, what?" The two said together.

"Down in Hell, I actually wasn't tortured. I made friends with the Devil, actually, and he doesn't want Hell on earth. Never did, in fact. I'd give you the whole story, but I don't want to betray someones trust. Let's just say that if he's ending anything it's heaven, not earth."

Sam sipped his beer. "He could have been playing you," he rasped. Bobby nodded in agreement.

Dean sighed. "If I could tell you why he was banished to the Cage, I would. Believe me on this. But I can't. I made a promise to him and someone else that I wouldn't."

Sam sighed. "Lucifer doesn't hate humans?" he asked. Dean shook his head.

Bobby seemed to think it over. "Alright then. So what, we don't go attack any more demons then?" he asked.

Lilith rolled her eyes. "You can still exorcise the lesser demons. If you get to hunting one of our groups I'll send someone to warn you not to. Dean here will probably already know, though. We tend to keep in touch."

And so it went on. Lilith explained which seals she was planning on breaking, and which ones were decoys for the angels. Dean explained how they would help break them, and when it came to the final seal, Sams eyes went wide.

"I have to kill you?" he asked Lilith. Unconsciously, he had grown attached to her, and he knew that there was an attraction from both sides. He liked Ruby and all, but Lilith was something entirely new.

She nodded. "It should be in about half of a year or so. Ruby will keep feeding you blood until then, as will she keep training you."

With that said, she rose from her seat. "Lucifer already has a pre-made vessel for himself. He has no reason to ask you to house him. I shall see you all soon."

As she walked off, Sam sighed. "She's hot," he mentioned. Dean smirked at Bobby's wide-eyed face. "Have a go at her then, Sammy. I'm sure Ruby won't mind too much. Maybe you can make it a threesome?"

Sam threw his beer top at him, and laughed as it bounced of his forehead.

**EXCUSE THIS LINE BREAK**

Lucifer paced the Cage, watching as the next seal fell. "50 more to go," he said to himself. Outside the bars, Castiel smiled slightly. "Dean is doing all he can to free you, brother. He has managed to get his surrogate uncle and his brother on our side."

Turning to face his favourite sibling, Lucifer smiled. "My vessel is on our side?" he asked. Cas nodded. "It took some convincing, but both are helping to break the seals without alerting the angels. Aaramendriel especially is being avoided. She seems to have gained a... crush... on my chosen. Dean has been giving her false locations on his whereabouts since she engraved the Enochian Sigils on his and his families ribs."

The Devil nodded to himself. "Has Dean introduced you yet?" he asked. Castiel shook his head. "He has told them of me, but I will not go near him so long as Heaven thinks I am dead. I will only go to him if he is taken by the other angels. Then they will fear my wrath."

"I hope to one day have that with my Chosen. I have spent Millennia without even the possibility because Michael trapped me in this Father forsaken land. I hope that I find him or her quickly after I escape the Cage."

Castiel smiled and reached into the Cage to stroke his brothers hair, pulling him to the bars so he could kiss his forehead. "I love you, brother."

Lucifer hugged him through the metal. "I love you as well."


End file.
